


The Fluffer

by YouFoundMeTS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Fluffer., Hand Jobs, Innocent Louis, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Platonic Romance, Protective Zayn, Rimming, Romance, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeTS/pseuds/YouFoundMeTS
Summary: Fluffer: se utiliza para designar al miembro del equipo de grabación de una película pornográfica, cuyo trabajo es mantener la erección del actor principal. Se encarga de prepararlo para la siguiente toma, ya sea mediante estimulación manual u oral.— Lo quiero a él.— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabemos quién es.— Liam, quieres que haga este trabajo ¿No? — Liam no podía creer lo que decía.— Entonces lo quiero a él. Quiero que él sea mi Fluffer.





	The Fluffer

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻Larry Stylinson
> 
> 🌻Harry Tops.
> 
> 🌻Louis Bottom.
> 
> 🌻Contenido sexual moderadamente explícito.
> 
> 🌻Actualizaciones probablemente lentas.
> 
> 🌻Esta historia es 100% mía, no se aceptan adaptaciones o traducciones sin mi consentimiento.
> 
> 🌻Perdonen los errores o faltas ortográficas, trataré de ir editando conforme avance la historia. 
> 
> Éste es mi primer Fanfic Larry, o de One Direction en general. No lleva mucho tiempo que me empezó a gustar la banda así que no soy una experta en todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos pero debo de decir que esta pareja me cautivó desde el principio, por ellos empecé a escuchar sus canciones, así que, espero que este pequeño Fanfic sea de su agrado y sea algo interesante para leer.
> 
> No soy experta en los temas de como se graba, se paga o es el movimiento de una película, sea normal o erótica, tampoco en cómo es el mundo del modelaje, por lo tanto, no crean que todo lo que llegue a escribir sea verídico, tampoco sé cuánto ganan o como es el trabajo se los Fluffers, no hay mucha información en Internet, así que me las apañe para hacerlo lo más creíble posible. De todas formas espero disfruten la historia.

Louis estaba hecho una bolita sobre su cama mientras rodaba de un extremo al otro, con extraña emoción, sostenía una hoja de papel contra su pecho y sonreía enseñando todos sus blancos, y perfectos dientes. Zayn lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación intentando descifrar cuál era la gran hazaña por la que el más pequeño rebosaba de felicidad, sin embargo, no podía pensar en nada lo suficientemente bueno.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es la gran hazaña por la que hay que festejar?

Al escuchar su voz Louis giró de más cayendo de bruces al suelo; sin inmutarse siquiera, como si estuviera hecho de hierro y nada lo dañara, se levantó como un resorte, corriendo directamente hacia el moreno.

— ¡Zayn! — Se lanzó encima del chico, aferrándose a su cintura con sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos, Zayn tomó uno de sus muslos con una mano y con la otra lo aferró por la cintura, evitando así que cayera.

— Joder, Louis. Un día vas a matarme, lo juro.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Pero créeme, esto es importante. 

— ¿Qué tan importante? — El chico alzó una ceja mientras caminaba a la enorme cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación. 

— ¡Ultramega importante!

— ¿Ah, sí?

El morocho lo recostó en medio de la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas y pegando sus pechos, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

— ¿Tan importante como para que te distraigas a tal punto de dejarme tocarte de esta manera?

Zayn se inclinó lamiendo y chupando un poco su cuello, por debajo de su mandíbula, logrando sacar un pequeño jadeo de Louis; el mayor abrió de forma exageradamente grande sus hermosos ojos azules por la sorpresa.

— ¡Zayn! No estoy jugando, basta.

— Yo tampoco, Lou. — El moreno empujó con suavidad sus caderas contra las del más bajo, sacándole un suave gemido.

— Zayn. — Louis lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo miró fijamente, sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos hasta que Zayn cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

— De acuerdo. — Salió por fin de encima del chico.

— Zayn, ya hemos hablado de esto. — Louis se sentó cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos, sin abandonar, en ningún momento, el semblante serio con el que miraba al morocho sentado delante de él.

— Lo sé, lo sé. No me quieres de esa forma, sólo me ves como tu mejor amigo, como un hermano. — El moreno bajó su mirada y observó sus manos, como si fueran los más interesante que hay en aquella habitación. — Lo siento..., yo sólo... No puedo evitar querer acercarme de esa forma a ti cuando te ves tan feliz y tierno.

Louis relajó sus facciones y tomó una de las manos de su mejor amigo, consiguiendo que éste levantara el rostro, viéndolo con un bonito puchero adornando sus labios.

— No, yo lo siento. No debí haber saltado encima de ti así, no fue correcto. No sabiendo de tus sentimientos. Lo siento mucho, Zayn.

— Olvídalo. No tienes por qué disculparte. — Zayn le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente. — Vamos, quita esa carita de cachorro y mejor cuéntame que te tenía tan feliz.

A Louis se le iluminó el rostro al escucharlo, recordando por qué había estado rodando de felicidad. Con una bella sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro puso frente al azabache la hoja, que hasta ahora, no había soltado en ningún momento. Comenzó a dar brinquitos con sus piernas, rebotando un poco en la cama, intentando contener su emoción al ver que Zayn, con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad, leía lo que estaba escrito en el papel. 

— Bien, si no dejas de dar brinquitos no puedo entender lo que dice, Lou.

— ¡Es una escuela de música, Zayn! — El ojiazul apartó la hoja sustituyéndola por su hermoso semblante sonriente. Se tiró sobre la cama hecho una bolita y rodó de un extremo al otro por segunda vez. — ¡Y no sólo eso! La escuela dura un año y a los mejores tres alumnos les dan la oportunidad de grabar su propio disco musical. ¡¿No es fantástico?!

Louis se detuvo, volviendo a su posición anterior frente al moreno, quien estaba totalmente inmerso en la lectura del papel que al fin el ojiazul había soltado.

— Louis, te piden $400 Dólares sólo por inscribirte. — Zayn lo miraba preocupado, entretanto, el más bajo seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse.

— Está bien, Zayn, es lo único que pagaré en todo el año, sin mencionar los instrumentos que lleve y esas cosas, pero está bien. Sólo es un pequeño gasto al principio para una gran ganancia, además, la escuela es muy prestigiosa, no es como si trataran de estafarme o algo así. 

— Está bien, suponiendo que todo vaya bien y sea legal, ¿cómo conseguirás todo ese dinero?

— No hay problema, trabajaré. Aún falta un mes para que comience la escuela, puedo lograrlo. — En todo el tiempo que llevaban conversando sobre el asunto la sonrisa del ojiazul no había aminorado, Zayn podía jurar que incluso había crecido más.

— Y según tú, ¿cómo piensas conseguir $400 de los verdes en 30 días? Es una locura, Lou.

— Puedo conseguir varios trabajos al mismo tiempo, buscaré algo donde la paga sea buena y me permita trabajar en otras cosas. Eso es lo de menos, Zayn. 

— ¿Lo de menos? — Zayn se agarró  las sienes, procuraba no tener un dolor de cabeza por todo lo que escuchaba. — ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?

— Por supuesto que sí, zaynie. Es mi sueño. Ser un cantante siempre ha sido mi sueño.

Descendió su mirada a la hoja que Zyan sostenía, su sonrisa disminuyendo hasta sólo ser una pequeña mueca en finos labios unidos, su expresión volviéndose nostálgica, el moreno odiaba verlo así. Suspiró y sacó un pedazo de papel, pulcramente doblado, del bolsillo de su pantalón, entregándoselo a Louis.

— Toma. — El más bajo lo tomó y lo extendió para leerlo.

— ¿Q-qué es esto? — Sus ojos tenían un brillo esperanzador en ellos y Zayn lo amó.

—Si es tu sueño yo jamás te lo arrebataría, Louis. Eres mi mejor amigo y lo más importante que tengo después de mi familia. Quiero que seas feliz, y si esto lo hace, yo te apoyaré. 

— Pero esto es... — Louis miró la pequeña hoja en sus manos. — Esto es tuyo. Estuviste esperando audicionar para esta marca durante días, no puedo quitarte esto, Zayn, no es justo.

— Hay muchas otras marcas para las que puedo hacer de modelo pero sólo hay un Louis y sólo hay una cosa que lo hace feliz. Además, tú eres perfecto para esta marca, siempre te miras precioso en tu ropa de Adidas, estoy seguro que te contratan. Y si yo lo estaba esperando era sólo por la paga pero tú la necesitas más que yo.

— No puedo creerlo. — El rostro de Louis se iluminó con una bella sonrisa de niño pequeño. Se lanzó contra el morocho, tirándolos a los dos sobre la cama y dando pequeños besos por toda su cara. — ¡Eres el mejor, Zayn! ¡De verdad lo eres!

— Sí, éste es el mejor agradecimiento que me pueden dar.

(...)

Louis caminaba por entre el montón de gente que se encontraba saliendo de cada Set de grabación, corriendo de un lado a otro con vestuario o mobiliario para su siguiente escena. El ojiazul trataba de seguir las instrucciones que le había dado el guardia de la entrada, pero con tantas personas alrededor no podía ver si iba en la dirección correcta, sumándole que ni siquiera había podido apuntar lo que el hombre de mediana edad le había indicado.  
El castaño no entendía, en primer lugar,  por qué la audición se hacía en un Set, no tenía sentido, después de todo tenía entendido que sólo les tomarían unas fotografías con los productos de la marca y las personas que más les convencieran serían contratados para ser la nueva imagen de Adidas; tal vez no querían un montón de gente esperando afuera de la empresa o algo así, y por eso decidieron hacerlo en este lugar, donde no habría problema.  
Louis estaba muy nervioso, no Sentía que tuviera el cuerpo, el porte y mucho menos la imagen para ser un modelo pero necesitaba el dinero y como Zayn le había dicho "No pierdes nada con intentarlo, en todo caso ganarías mucho." lo haría y pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Después de una larga caminata se detuvo al ver el Set con el gran número "77", no recordaba si el hombre le había dicho 77 o 67 pero no pasaba nada con ver y averiguarlo, se dispuso a entrar y lo primero que encontró fue a una cantidad generosa de personas corriendo y hablando de un lado a otro; hizo el ademán de acercarse a alguien y preguntar pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. 

— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. —Largó un suspiro y continuó con su misión. 

(...)

— ¡Harry! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! No puedes seguir negándote a hacer las escenas. Prometiste que harías este trabajo, sabes que es importante para mí. 

— ¡Lo sé, Liam! Pero no es mi culpa.

El castaño seguía caminando detrás del de rizos, se sentía frustrado, era la quinta vez en esos tres días que el ojiverde detenía las grabaciones, Liam ya no sabía qué más hacer para que la película avanzara. 

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! Tú eres el que se detiene cada vez que vamos por buen camino en las escenas. — Harry detuvo su andar girándose al instante, casi provocando que el castaño chocara contra él. 

— ¡Bueno, no es mi culpa que no se me pare con Grimshaw ni un poco! — Liam rodó los ojos por sexta vez en esa conversación. 

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Dijiste que podrías hacerlo con quién se te asignara. — Fue el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos.

— Sí, ya. Pero esa regla no aplica en Grimshaw.

— Harry, ¿qué más quieres que haga? — Liam se apretó el puente de la nariz, suspirando. — Ya te dije que seleccionaras a alguien del equipo para ser tu Fluffer y ayudarte, además, de que te voy a pagar una forrada. Deja de hacerte el quisquilloso, sabes que que estoy dando lo mejor de mí en esto, yo...

Harry giró la cabeza un poco y dejó de escuchar a su amigo, en lo único que podía concentrarse ahora era en la imagen de un hermoso chico a unos pocos pasos de ellos, Harry quedó embobado mirando su figura. El chico era preciosamente pequeño, sus piernas eran cortas con unos bellos muslos gruesos y firmes, completando con un redondo y bien formado trasero. Lucía unas curvas marcadas y elegantes en un cuerpo delgado pero sin duda marcado con unos finos músculos. Su perfil era delicado, su mandíbula ligeramente marcada, su cabello castaño y alborotado cubriendo parte de su frente, resaltando aún más sus ojos, que Harry juraba eran azules, añadiendo unos finos labios rojos rodeados por una barba de semanas.  
Su boca se cerró al escuchar a Liam shasquear los dedos frente a su cara, no sabía en qué momento la había abierto pero estaba seguro de que pudo babear un poco por sólo ver a aquel chico.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Harry? — El castaño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. A Harry no pareció importarle.

— Lo quiero a él. — Señaló con la cabeza al chico que miraba de un lado a otro desorientado.

— ¿Qué? — Liam se movió y miró al más pequeño. 

— Lo quiero a él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

— Liam, quieres que haga este trabajo ¿No? — El ojimiel no podía creer lo que escuchaba. — Entonces lo quiero a él. Quiero que él sea mi Fluffer. 

🌻🌻🌻

14/02/19


End file.
